


Swimming

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wade gives Peter a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spideypool with actual swimming? - anonymous</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Spideypool with actual swimming? - anonymous

It was late. The moon shone bright in the black velvet sky surrounded by a dusting of twinkling stars.  Not that Peter could see of course. The blind fold covering his eyes took care of that.  He was being lead along by a chattering Wade, trying to relax and ignore the panic in chest.   
Wade had ambushed him at the door of their apartment after Peter had got back from visiting his Aunt. He told Peter he had a surprise for him and that he would love it. Promise.   
Wade’s surprises could be a hit or a miss so Peter was struggling to remain optimistic.   
They stopped. Wade told him to stay put for a minute.   
Peter herd Wade step away and had to resist the urge to tear the blind fold off. There came a crash from somewhere to his right.   
“Wade?” He called out.  
 “Okie dokie lets go,” Peter jumped as Wade’s hands grabbed his shoulders and steered him forwards.   
“Where are we?” Peter pleaded.   
 “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” Peter could hear the scowl in Wade’s voice.    
“We’re not breaking the law are we?” He asked.  
 “Uhh” was all he got before they stopped again.  He felt Wade fumbling with the blind fold.  
 “Okay here we go… Don’t be mad okay?” Wade whispered by his ear.   
Peter sighed and forced himself to give a slight nod. The blind fold was removed and Peter blinked a few times to adjust his eyes.  
 “Oh,” he breathed.  
 He was standing at the edge of an indoor swimming pool. The water illuminated blue by the lighting. He turned to look at Wade who was gazing at him expectantly. There was a nervous slant to his mouth.   
Peter beamed at him.   
"Please tell me we are going swimming?” He grinned.   
Wade’s scarred face broke out in a huge smile, his deep brown eyes twinkling in the dim light.   
“Surprise,” he held up jazz hands, “I brought your trunks.”   
He pulled Peters swimming trunks from his hoodie pocket, chucked them at his boyfriend and proceeded to strip off.  Peter watched with awe as he admired how Wade’s muscles rippled under his marred skin. Wade shimmied down his jeans to reveal he was already wearing duck printed swimming trunks.  
 “Well come on,” he turned back to face Peter, “ I didn’t come here to swim by my lonesome.” Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the childish enthusiasm plastered all over Wade’s face. He took of his clothes with lighting speed and jumped into his trunks.  
 “Oh seriously Peter? You could’ve taken a little more time to show off your eye candy,” Wade half whined.  Peter pushed him playfully and Wade stumbled back, almost falling into the pool.  
 Peter reached out and caught him then pulled him into a kiss. Wade quickly shook off his surprise and looped his arms around Peter’s shoulders.  
 Peter cupped his cheek and pressed his forehead to Wade’s. They stood like that for a moment. Still and calm and together. Until Wade flashed him a grin and dragged him into the water.  The water was warmer than Peter expected. He surfaced, gasping in a huge breath just to be splashed by a giggling Wade. He turned on his boyfriend and launched himself at him, wrestling until they were both submerged again and came to the surface spluttering and laughing.   
 It wasn’t often he spent normal moments like this with the man he loved. More often than not, they were fighting the good fight, saving the people. There had been the occasional walk through the park but Wade hated being out in public without his mask on, so normal couple activities like going out for coffee were far and few between.   
Peter watched Wade clamber out of the pool then dive bomb back in, waves sloshing around Peter. This swimming excursion wouldn’t last forever so Peter decided to make the most of it. He approached Wade who was snorting water out of his nose and looped his arms around him.  Wade chucked softly and carded his fingers though Peter’s wet hair.   
 “Thanks Wade,” Peter smiled into Wade’s neck. Wade pulled at his chin so that Peter was forced to look up and planted a firm, wet kiss on Peter’s soft lips.   
“Hmmm,” Wade hummed into his mouth, “you taste like chlorine.”  
 “Well duh,” Peter laughed, splashing the other man.   
“So we gonna swim? Race? Or we gonna make out some more?” Wade grinned.  
 “Let’s make out, but you’ll have to catch me first,” Peter teased as he dived away.  
 “Fine,” he heard Wade call after him, “ but when I catch you, you’ll be sorry!”   
“I’m sure,” Peter yelled back.


End file.
